1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a container for holding household and commercial trash, refuse or supplies and more particularly to a container that is lined with a removable, disposable, plastic bag with upward extending folded handles, a bag of the type used by stores for bagging groceries and merchandise.
2. Description of Prior Art
Most grocery stores and many retail merchants package their products in thin and limp plastic bags that have folds on the sides and cut out, upwardly extending handles. The bags are waterproof, easy to carry, and best of all free. However, the bags have not gained acceptance as trash liners because the plastic material is too limp to hold its shape or maintain an upright position within a container, and the bags are too short to fold over the rim of most trash containers.
Previous inventions have attempted to solve this dilemma with various brackets, clamps, and vertically extending projects and notches. Some of these prior inventions have succeeded in keeping a bag in an upright position, but not in maintaining the undistorted, fully opened cornered configuration of a pre-folded bag.
For the most part these inventions wrap or stretch a bag's handles around a projection that extends through a bag handle's openings, limiting a bag's mouth configuration and the configuration of an open bag to the width of the handle openings.